


Translate THIS IV

by Keyschick92



Series: Translate THIS [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Adam's a concert promoter and is scouting Europe for the next big thing.<br/>Unfortunately, he only speaks English, so needs a little assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translate THIS IV

"Shit!" Adam tried to get untangled from the sheets. "Nice move, Lambert, always rushing things."

"What did you rush?"

"Sauli, you're still here. I thought maybe you woke up and dashed off to file a sexual harassment complaint with your boss."

"I did that during the night by text, but thought I'd try to get more evidence by hanging around."

"More evidence, huh? Come here. If memory serves me, I was supposed to take a power nap then do what I could to improve international relations." 

Sauli climbed over Adam, untangling the sheets as he went. "I have to admit, you didn't live up to your part of the bargain. It made me doubt the theory that America is one of the powerhouses in the world. Actually, it seems they're a bit of a pushover, then, in the face of adversity, they just back down."

"Well, I can't singlehandedly be responsible for my country's reputation being tarnished. Stay right here while I brush my teeth or ........ "

"Or what," Sauli grinned as he heaved himself on top of Adam's chest. "I'm afraid if you get out of bed you won't come back."

"Like THAT'S gonna happen."

"I heard your phone buzzing. You left it in the other room. It's probably some big business deal and you will forget about poor, neglected Sauli."

"Fuck the phone, and I will never forget Sauli."

The smile with which he was gifted made his heart stop. "And Sauli will never forget you."

Sauli slid his shirt over his head and pressed against Adam. They turned on their sides facing one another and Adam ran his hand over the small, muscled body, which responded by trying to get closer.

"No, I want to be able to see you and touch you. Just lay still for a minute, okay?"

It was an almost impossible task with the large hands touching, caressing, massaging every exposed inch. When they finally cupped his erection, the noises he made brought a smile to the other's eyes. "So pretty. So soft. So anxious. Have you been thinking about this all night while I slept?"

"Pretty much," came the whisper. "I couldn't wait to see what you were going to do to me, how you would touch me, what you would say to me to make me hard. You're a talker so I knew that would be a part of it."

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Adam whispered in his ear. "Do you really think I can't seduce you without words?"

"No, my sweet, I love your words. I love the sparkle in your eyes when you say something suggestive and wait to see how I will respond. Even when I was saying 'no' to you yesterday, I could see that you knew the right words would make me say 'yes.'"

"I hoped they would."

"And they did."

"Can I get inside you? Is it too soon to ask for that?"

"It is, yes, but for you I will make an exception. I have thought all night how I would get you to ask so I could play hard to get then let you convince me. So, how will you convince me?"

"But you already said I could." Adam purred, his hand reaching between Sauli's opening legs to touch him. "You said I could come in here, move inside you, in and out, in and out. Have you changed your mind."

Sauli's breath was coming fast, too fast to think of a smart remark. "Adam, no more words, please."

The large hand came up to his face, running down his cheek. "You could be the most precious thing I have ever met, do you know that?" And they kissed, softly, finally moving against one another. Adam had seen what he wanted to see, now he wanted to feel it against him. "I'm going to kiss you first, all over. All over. Not one inch of your beautiful body will be neglectedm, understand?"

Sauli started to protest.

"No, no hurrying. If you have to come, tell me and I'll help you, then I'll go back to kissing you.... all over. When I get to your beautiful ass, I will kiss some more, inside and out. No, no, don't moan like that. It won't make me change my mind." And Adam continued to kiss until he was turning Sauli over and kneeling between his legs. When Sauli squirmed and tried to turn around, Adam held him down with a hand to his back. "What? What do you want?"

"Please. You keep looking at me, it makes me ........ "

"Makes you what, baby? Uncomfortable? Embarrassed? Hot? I want it to make you hot. I want it to make you realize how lovely you are and how much it is taking for me not to fuck you till we both scream. I want you to feel special, because you are. I want you to think about this tomorrow and the next day and the next and know this wasn't just because you were available, here, working with me. Not you, not US. You need to know that, okay?"

One tear rolled down Sauli's cheek. "I know."

Adam leaned over, kissing the tear off the beautiful cheek then continuing down, past the well defined shoulders, over the arms, which were now reaching up over the blonde head and clutching the bars that made up the headboard. He sucked a mark just above the tiny waist, licking it to sooth any discomfort it may have caused. Sauli began to squirm, pulling his legs up a bit. 

"No, baby. Pretty soon. Just be still."

When Adam finally began kissing and licking the globes of his ass, Sauli finally lost it. "Adam, I have to come. Please let me come."

"Okay, my love, but then I'm coming right back here, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Sauli whimpered as Adam rolled him onto his back, touching him then moving to put the hard cock in his mouth.

"Mmmm, so sexy," And Sauli lost it, coming in Adam's mouth, down his throat, a tiny drizzle down his chin, which, once he recovered a bit, Sauli wiped off the gorgeous mouth and kept on his finger until Adam opened his mouth and took the finger in, sucking it, never losing eye contact with his lover.

"Come lie down on top of me. Put your head on my shoulder for a few minutes. You okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

They lay there quietly until Adam moved him off onto his stomach and again slid down to kiss the freckled ass, then further to nip at the inside of the muscled legs. "I love strong legs. You have perfect legs. Next time I want them wrapped around my waist, squeezing me, letting me fuck you against a wall, a door, anything that is close by. Do you understand that there will be more of this? Do you understand we are just beginning our discoveries?"

Again, a tiny, "Yes."

Finally, in Sauli's opinion, Adam's tongue was working it's way down his crack, stopping to go right or left to nibble here or there, but returning to it's destination. When he finally felt his cheeks being separated and heard Adam's, "Oh, my," he again started trembling. Adam's tongue poked and prodded until it breached Sauli's defenses. The in and out had begun and nothing had prepared the Finn for the rush of emotions or blood through his body. When Adam reached over him to get something out of the drawer, he heaved a sigh of both relief and anticipation, with just a little fear thrown in. He had seen Adam's erection last night and wasn't sure how his body would react to the intrusion, but as he was prepped then entered, Adam never gave him time to resist. The kisses peppered his back and neck, the words of love and sex assaulted his ears and brain, and at last he felt the promised movement. He was hard again, trying to get some friction from the mattress under him. Then Adam's hand was there, holding him, pumping him with a matching rhythm. They came close together, the dark hair splayed across his back as it's owner was lost in his orgasm. 

Lying side by side, Adam's arm under his neck, pulling him into his side, Sauli thought he had never known such contentment. When niggles of doubt started to creep into his brain, Adam felt it in the tension that threatened to take over the tiny body.

"None of that. I told you we are going to do this again, again and again. We're going to work something out. I need some time to figure out what exactly, but you are not exiting from my life unless you want to." He looked down into shiny blue eyes. "Do you want to?"

"No."

"Good."


End file.
